Melissa Blanka
Melissa Blanka is the girlfriend of Alexander D. Rose and 4rth member of the crew and 3rd to join of the Purple Haired Pirates and a member of the Kuja Tribe and a former member of the Kuja Pirates. She consumed the strong devil fruit Hito Hito no Mi,Model: Medusa, which gives her the Ability to turn into the chronic monster Medusa. She is also known for her beauty and rather large breast and her amazing swordsmen skills. APPEARANCE Melissa posses extremely long orange/red hair that resembles flames. Her eyes are green she has a slave mark in the center of her chest and it goes all the way down to her stomach. She has a very curvaceous figure. her breast are extremely large ( they are J-cups) She wears a rather revealing red bikini top which barely cover her large breast and some times wears a unbuttoned denim jacket with very short shorts and sometimes she wears stockings. She does not like wearing shoes for an unknown reason. PERSONALITY She has 2 sides to her personality one being a very flirtaceous women flirting with both women and men also a fun loving person and the other being a very caring and serious person. She also gets jealous when other girls flirt with alexander as shown when some women wearing flirting with him she came and threw sake on them. But when she gets mad she not one to be around, she's not one who forgives easily. ABILITIES AND POWERS Swordsmanship Melissa Blanka is a extremely skilled swordsmen able to cut threw the hardest of things.She is said to be one of the strongest female swordsmen. Before the timeskip she could cut threw wood and mark metal ,After the timeskip she can easily cut threw metal. Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King ''Relationships'' ''Crew'' ''Family'' ''Allies/ Friends'' ''Enemies'' ''Other'' ''History'' Tell us what happened to your character? ''Character Design'' So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? ''Major Battles'' Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) ''Quotes'' Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) ''Trivia'' Tell us fun facts about your character ''Related Articles'' Links from this wiki that are related to this page ''External Links'' Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Inushima Category:Former Kuja Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Kuja Category:Purple Haired Pirates